1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to telemetry systems for communicating information from a downhole location to a surface location, and, more particularly, to a method of removing noise at the surface location produced by surface sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drilling fluid telemetry systems, generally referred to as mud pulse systems, are particularly adapted for telemetry of information from the bottom of a borehole to the surface of the earth during oil well drilling operations. The information telemetered often includes, but is not limited to, parameters of pressure, temperature, direction and deviation of the well bore. Other parameters include logging data such as resistivity of the various layers, sonic density, porosity, induction, self potential and pressure gradients. This information is critical to efficiency in the drilling operation.
In Measurement-While-Drilling (MWD), testing devices are lowered into a borehole in an assembly that in includes a drilling apparatus and measurements are taken alongside the drilling. This saves time that would be otherwise lost to switching out the drilling apparatus with measuring equipment. On the other hand, the obtained data generally must be transmitted to the surface for the benefit of engineering and technicians operating the equipment. MWD telemetry is typically used to link the downhole MWD components to the surface MWD components in real-time, and to handle most drilling related operations without breaking stride. The system to support this is quite complex, with both downhole and surface components that operate in step.
In any telemetry system there is a transmitter and a receiver. In MWD Telemetry the transmitter and receiver technologies are often different if information is being up-linked or down-linked. In up-linking, the transmitter is commonly referred to as the Mud-Pulser (or more simply the Pulser) and is an MWD tool in the borehole assembly (BHA) that can generate pressure fluctuations in the mud stream. The surface receiver system consists of sensors that measure the pressure fluctuations and/or flow fluctuations, and signal processing modules that interpret these measurements.
Down-linking is achieved by either periodically varying the flow-rate of the mud in the system or by periodically varying the rotation rate of the drillstring. In the first case, the flow rate is controlled using a bypass-actuator and controller, and the signal is received in the downhole MWD system using a sensor that is affected by either flow or pressure. In the second case, the surface rotary speed is controlled manually, and the signal is received using a sensor that is affected.
For uplink telemetry, a suitable pulser is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,253 to Hahn et al., having the same assignee as the present application and the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference. Described in Hahn '253 is an anti-plugging oscillating shear valve system for generating pressure fluctuations in a flowing drilling fluid. The system includes a stationary stator and an oscillating rotor, both with axial flow passages. The rotor oscillates in close proximity to the stator, at least partially blocking the flow through the stator and generating oscillating pressure pulses. The rotor passes through two zero speed positions during each cycle, facilitating rapid changes in signal phase, frequency, and/or amplitude facilitating enhanced data encoding.
U.S. RE38,567 to Gruenhagen et al., having the same assignee as the present disclosure and the contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,379 to Scherbatskoy teach methods of downlink telemetry in which flow rate is controlled using a bypass-actuator and controller.
Drilling systems (described below) include mud pumps for conveying drilling fluid into the drillstring and the borehole. Pressure waves from surface mud pumps produce considerable amounts of noise. The pump noise is the result of the motion of the mud pump pistons. The pressure waves from the mud pumps travel in the opposite direction from the uplink telemetry signal. Components of the noise waves from the surface mud pumps may be present in the frequency range used for transmission of the uplink telemetry signal and may even have a higher level than the received uplink signal, making correct detection of the received uplink signal very difficult. Additional sources of noise include the drilling motor and drill bit interaction with the formation. All these factors degrade the quality of the received uplink signal and make it difficult to recover the transmitted information.
There have been numerous attempts to find solutions for reducing interfering effects in MWD telemetry signals. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,747,059 and 3,716,830 to Garcia teach methods of reducing the effect of mud pump noise wave reflecting off the flexible hose; other reflections or distortions of the noise or signal waves are not addressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,443 to Foster et al. teaches a noise reduction system that uses two spaced apart pressure sensors. The optimum spacing of the sensors is one-quarter wavelength at the frequency of the telemetry signal carrier. The signal from the sensor closer to the mud pumps is passed through a filter having characteristics related to the amplitude and phase distortion encountered by the mud pump noise component as it travels between the two spaced points. The filtered signal is delayed and then subtracted from the signal derived from the sensor further away from the mud pumps. The combining function leads to destructive interference of the mud pump noise and constructive interference of the telemetry signal wave, because of the one-quarter wavelength separation between the sensors. The combined output is then passed through another filter to reduce distortion introduced by the signal processing and combining operation. The system does not account for distortion introduced in the telemetry signal wave as it travels through the mud column from the downhole transmitter to the surface sensors. The filter on the combined output also assumes that the mud pump noise wave traveling from the mud pumps between the two sensors encounters the same distortion mechanisms as the telemetry signal wave traveling in the opposite direction between the same pair of sensors. This assumption does not, however, always hold true in actual MWD systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,343 to Claycomb discloses a system in which signals from a pressure sensor and a fluid velocity detector are combined to cancel mud pump noise and enhance the signal from downhole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,593 to Rodney discloses a two sensor noise canceling system similar Garcia '059, Garcia '830, and Foster '443, but with a variable delay. The delay is determined using a least mean squares algorithm during the absence of downhole data transmission. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,800 issued to Umeda discloses a noise-reduction scheme that includes obtaining an “average pump signature” by averaging over a certain number of pump cycles. The assumption is that the telemetry signal is not periodic with the same period as the pump noise and, hence, will average to zero. The pump signature is then subtracted from the incoming signal to leave a residual that should contain mostly telemetry signal. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,433 to Kosmala et al. uses signals from position sensors on the mud pumps as inputs to a system that relates the mud pump pressure to the position of the pump pistons. Thus, the mud pump noise signature is predicted from the positions of the pump pistons. The predicted pump noise signature is subtracted from the received signal to cancel the pump noise component of the received signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,022 to Yeo discloses a signal detection method for mud pulse telemetry systems using a pressure transducer on the gas filled side of the pulsation dampener to improve detection of the telemetry wave in the presence of mud pump noise. One of the claims includes a second pressure transducer on the surface pipes between the dampener and the drill string and a signal conditioner to combine the signals from the two transducers. Yeo does not describe how the two signals may be combined to improve signal detection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,911 to Scherbatskoy discloses a scheme for reducing mud pump noise by subtracting from the received signal, the signal that was received T seconds previously, where T is the period of the pump strokes. The received signal comes from a single transducer. A delay line is used to store the previous noise pulse from the mud pumps, and this is then subtracted from the current mud pump noise pulse. This forms a comb filter with notches at integer multiples of the pump stroke rate. The period T of the mud pumps may be determined from the harmonics of the mud pump noise, or from sensors placed on or near the mud pumps. The telemetry signal then needs to be recovered from the output of the subtraction operation (which includes the telemetry signal plus delayed copies of the telemetry signal).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,638 to Chin discloses a signal processor for use with MWD systems. The signal processor combines signals from a plurality of signal receivers on the standpipe, spaced less than one-quarter wavelength apart to reduce mud pump noise and reflections traveling in a downhole direction. The signal processor isolates the derivative of the forward traveling wave, i.e., the wave traveling up the drill string, by taking time and spatial derivatives of the wave equation. Demodulation is then based on the derivative of the forward traveling wave. The signal processor requires that the signal receivers be spaced a distance of five to fifteen percent of a typical wavelength apart.
All the aforementioned prior art systems are attempting to find a successful solution that would eliminate a substantial portion or all of the mud pump noise measured by transducers at the surface and, in so doing, improve reception of telemetry signals transmitted from downhole. Some of these systems also attempt to account for reflected waves traveling back in the direction of the source of the original waves. However, none provide means for substantially reducing mud pump noise while also dealing with distortion caused by the mud channel and reflected waves.
U.S. application Ser. No. 10/203,367 of Jeffryes et al. describes a method for telemetry using a reflector positioned downstream from drilling mud pumps. The reflector causes reflected pressure waves having the same pressure polarity as incident pressure waves traveling upwards. A pressure wave incident on the reflector is more easily detected on the downstream side of the reflector. At least one pressure sensor is positioned below the reflector to sense pressure in the drilling fluid.
GB 2361789 to Tennent et al. teaches a receiver and a method of using the receiver for use with a mud-pulse telemetry system. The receiver comprises at least one instrument for detecting and generating signals in response to a telemetry wave and a noise wave traveling opposite the telemetry wave, the generated signals each having a telemetry wave component and a noise wave component. A filter receives and combines the signals generated by the instruments to produce an output signal in which the noise wave component is filtered out. An equalizer reduces distortion of the telemetry wave component of the signals. The teachings of Tennent include correcting for a plurality of reflectors that, in combination with the uplink and mud pump signals, affect that received signals. In essence, Tennent determines a transfer function for the mud channel in both directions. Determination of these transfer functions is difficult when both the mud pump and the downhole pulser are operating. The present disclosure addresses this difficulty with a simple solution.